


4次众人无视了这对笨蛋情侣，1次他们没有

by orphan_account



Series: 陷入爱情的排球呆子们 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1题材, M/M, 一发完, 半公开场合性爱暗示, 因为我好像凑不够5+1, 小甜饼, 已交往设定, 很多私设, 时间线在白鸟泽集训期间, 有其他箭头的暗示, 自我满足的产物, 被迫吃狗粮的众人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 啊，又来了。当看到两个熟悉的身影走近白鸟泽体育馆时，所有人都无奈地别过视线，默默扶额。今天是白鸟泽集训的第三天，也是日向翔阳，乌野的小不点10号，和牛岛若利，他们敬爱的冷面队长牵着手一起出现的第三个早晨。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 陷入爱情的排球呆子们 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. 正文

  1. **牵牵手**



啊，又来了。

当看到两个熟悉的身影走近白鸟泽体育馆时，所有人都无奈地别过视线，默默扶额。

今天是白鸟泽集训的第三天，也是日向翔阳，乌野的小不点10号，和牛岛若利，他们敬爱的冷面队长牵着手一起出现的第三个早晨。

照例，他们得以目睹日向翔阳每靠近体育馆一步，就变得更通红一分的脸，倒也不是说这幅景象不令人赏心悦目，毕竟，这只小不点又害羞又慌乱地摇着一头毛绒绒的橙毛的样子可爱得紧。

“你这话千万别让牛岛前辈听到。”国见冷不丁地出现在黄金川身后。

“我，我还什么都没说呢！”

这真的怪不得黄金川，集训这几天下来，几乎每个人都对乌野精力充沛，热情开朗，还有着世界上最像天使的笑容的10号有了新的看法，无论是钦佩，向往，还是老父亲般的疼爱。其中不乏有人产生了一些不太合适的想法，不过，他们中没有一个人敢将其付诸实现。因为白鸟泽的王牌兼队长大人“捷足先登”了。牛岛若利在很多方面都是个有点迟钝和天然的人，可是在日向翔阳面前，他体内的狩猎本能似乎完全被唤醒了，而毛都没长齐的肥嘟嘟小乌鸦怎么可能会是高大威猛的雄鹰的对手。

总之，现在这两人已经走到了体育馆附近，正在门旁边拉扯，上演跟前两天一模一样的戏码，一开始还有人出于好奇趴在窗户上窥视，其实只是日向单方面试图把自己的手从牛岛手中拽出来，而牛岛看上去一点都没被撼动。

“......被其他人误会怎么办？！“

“牵手在好朋友之间也是很正常的。”

“才不正常！快放开啦！训练要开始了！”

“放开的话，再次牵到你的手就要等到晚上了......”

绝对是同居了吧。所有人的脑海中不约而同地浮现出这一想法。

“！你也不用露出那么可怜的表情吧，让你多牵一会儿就是了......”

露出狗狗眼的牛岛若利。所有人都被脑海中不自觉浮现出的景象吓到了。那种东西真的存在于地球之上吗？

“......好啦好啦，牵够了吧，晚上随你折腾，反正无论我说不说你都会折腾我的吧......”

这一秒过得无比漫长。全场至少响起了十声欲盖弥彰的轻咳，没有一个人的耳朵尖不是红的，就算是白布，国见和月岛都没能逃过。

终于，牛岛走进了体育馆，意料之中地完全没察觉到馆内不同寻常的气氛，而五分钟后，日向也蹦蹦跳跳地进来了，若无其事地跟所有人打着招呼，包括牛岛。

今天的笨蛋情侣也以为只要错开时间进门这个把戏有用。可惜，两人绝赞同居（最新消息：有性生活的那种）这件事早已人尽皆知了。

  1. **“若利”**



又是一场以牛岛为首的三年级单方面碾压的比赛。尽管经过了鹫匠教练几天的严苛训练，一年级们的技术和耐力有所提升，但在前辈面前，只是一群缺乏经验的后辈罢了。

大部分人的体力都耗尽了，同时还要提防不知何时会响起的教练的哨声，体育馆内一时陷入了沉默，只有喘息的声音和运动鞋跟抛光地板刺耳的摩擦声。

“大家辛苦啦，要不要喝水！ “

日向翔阳元气满满的声音回荡在体育馆里，月岛的嘴唇蠕动，大概是在抱怨“好吵”，但他并没有宣之于口，因为此时此刻，所有人才意识到自己有多么口干舌燥，而在场上像个过度兴奋的小野兽一样窜来窜去分发水壶，顺便还转移了教练的注意力的日向翔阳就仿佛救世主。沉默的气氛早已不复存在，大家回过气来，补充着水分，交谈着，教练也默许了这短暂的休息。

但是，日向翔阳是个神奇的小不点，他既能带来和平，也能带来混乱。

“若利，你也辛苦了，给你水！”

若......若利？！

白布贤二郎的周身弥漫起一股恐怖的黑色气场。但现在，他口中喃喃着的“乌野的臭小鬼居然对牛岛前辈如此不敬他以为他是谁竟敢对牛岛前辈用这么亲密的叫法就算是我也从来没有叫过牛岛前辈的名......”已经不再是众人最大的麻烦。

因为鹫匠教练正瞪着日向翔阳，表情震惊，仿佛看到了会飞的猪。

令大家汗颜的是，处于事故风暴中心的日向好像压根没注意到他说了什么，又引起了怎样的混乱，牛岛也同样毫无自觉。这是他第一次当着所有人的面这么亲密地叫牛岛，因为牛岛在许多一年级的眼中的恐怖程度相当于一只吃小孩的山怪，尽管日向翔阳的存在削减了这种印象，但这带给人们的冲击仍然等同于给哈利波特中的三头恶犬命名为Fluffy。

时间仿佛凝固了。所有人，包括鹫匠教练都凝视着日向像只小乌鸦一样围在牛岛身边叽叽喳喳，伸手拭去嘴边的水渍，又拿着毛巾帮他擦汗，模样贤惠得很。

看来这幅场景让鹫匠教练脑中的弦啪一下绷断了。因为他以一种跟年龄不符的迅捷猛地站起身，开始大吼大叫，让大家停止偷懒开始训练。人们短暂地呆滞了一瞬，作鸟兽散。

“若利，还有日向翔阳，今天训练结束后，来见我。”

几乎所有人都听到了日向心中咯噔了一下，而牛岛还是一副不动如山的样子。

“好。”

“是......是！”

而每个人都知道，鹫匠教练想找他们说什么。

  1. **奇怪的走路姿势**



今天的日向翔阳非常奇怪。

虽然在某种程度上日向并不算在正常人的范畴内。但今天的他的确跟往常不同。最明显的，就是他的一瘸一拐的走路姿势。

“日向？你还好吗？”百泽雄大关心地问。自从上次百泽不小心对日向吐露心声结果被狠狠安慰一通之后，两人已经建立起了奇妙的友谊。

“我......我很好。”

日向的强颜欢笑又吸引了几道好奇和忧虑混杂的目光。他的每个动作都很小心，就好像怕扯到什么伤口似的。有些人的心中浮现出可怕的猜想，难道是......受伤了？！

“哈哈，日向，你今天怎么好像腿并不拢似的！”口无遮拦的黄金川投下一颗重磅炸弹。立马把这群血气方刚的男高中生的浮想扯到了少儿不宜的方向。

顿时，落在日向身上的那些目光缓缓下移，同时定格在他被宽松的运动裤包裹着的臀部之上。

“你们在看什么？”牛岛低沉的声音响起。受此惊吓，目光们从日向的屁股上移开，集体落在牛岛的胯部，那活儿的雄伟形状似乎依稀可见。

牛岛眨了眨眼，面色缓和下来，疑惑地环顾四周。

所以说为什么对看着日向的人那么敏感，换成自己又这么迟钝！

日向在此时跟牛岛对上了目光，他的脸一下子亮了，但好像是想起那天谈话中鹫匠教练的脸色了，迈出的步子又收了回来，恋恋不舍地凝视了牛岛一会儿，叉着两条腿地走开了，看上去可怜极了。

牛岛好像也是这么认为的。他露出了少有的愧疚神情。

愧疚归愧疚，但他看上去一点儿都不后悔。

  1. **当场抓包**



今天的训练早已结束，但五色还逗留在体育馆练发球。虽然今天他的表现让教练非常赞赏，但正因如此，他才激燃起来，发誓要加倍努力练习，早日成为独当一面的全能王牌。

100个发球下来，五色精疲力竭，而天色也很晚了，他拉伸完毕，打算去灌满水壶，启程回家。正当他走向后门时，一阵古怪的声音传入了他的耳朵。

五色工，这个看上去高大的少年，其实相信鬼魂的存在。

他咽了口唾沫，不确定自己应该转头就跑还是前去一探究竟。但最后，身为王牌应该具有的气魄还是占了上风。如果是牛岛前辈，一定会选择勇往直前，用实力碾压一切！他想着牛岛前辈，重新鼓起了勇气，慢慢走向声音来源处，探出了头。

牛岛若利和日向翔阳，如同两个抱着水中浮木的溺水者一样紧紧搂住对方，正在激烈地亲吻。五色猛地捂住嘴，堵住即将脱口而出的惊叫。原来他听到的怪声是两人唇瓣交缠时的啧啧水声，和因为缺氧和情动而发出的喘息。身为一个处男高中生，目睹法式热吻对他的冲击还是太大了。就算他早就知道这对情侣的关系昭然若揭，但亲眼见证又是另外一回事。

你们还要亲多久啊！五色默默咆哮。

当他听到衣物的窸窣声，还有紧随其后响起的极其可疑的呻吟时，五色顿时丧失了全部勇气。他捂住红到快爆炸的人，转身就跑。

我什么都没看到我什么都没看到我什么都没看到......

这是个无比明智的决定。

_很久以后，当五色走出阴影，终于能把这件事当作茶余饭后的玩笑一样提起，却收到了白布、濑见等人同病相怜的苦涩目光时，他一下子明白过来，自己居然不是唯一的受害者。_

  1. **永远**



日向红着脸，慢慢凑近，与方才立下一生誓言的爱人交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。吻毕，日向转过身，面对着所有微笑着（或是泣不成声地）凝视着这对璧人的人们，亲人，朋友，队友。他牵起牛岛的手，两枚漂亮的戒指在各自的无名指上闪闪发光。

“没想到吧! 其实我们早就在交往了......”

他的话被齐声打断了：

“其实我们也早就知道了！！！“

在那一刻，牛岛和日向同时露出的震惊脸成为了在场所有人永远珍藏在心中的景象。


	2. 彩蛋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝牛岛若利8.13生日快乐！  
> 

自从白鸟泽众人得知牛岛的父母长期不在儿子身边，甚至连成人礼都不能跟牛岛一起度过时，为牛岛举办成人派对的计划（在白布的号召下）慢慢成型了。

为了不给牛岛前辈造成更多麻烦，派对的地点并没有定在牛岛宅。（“除非你们全员都愿意留下来打扫。”白布是这样说的。）而是在某间k歌房内。

大家基本上都到齐了，房间内很嘈杂，有人在聊天，有人忙着点歌，也有人已经开始飞快地摄入各种零食。

就在这时，门开了，寿星终于姗姗来迟，各种吵闹平息了下来，最后归于一片寂静。因为，大家在那一刻都发现了，牛岛背后还跟着个......日向翔阳？！

是的，不会认错，那就是日向翔阳，一头标志性的凌乱橙毛，在牛岛背后欢快地蹦跶着，企图看到里面的场景。

“牛，牛岛前辈，他就是你说的要带来的家，家属？！”

“他只是朋友。”牛岛显得有点不自在。

不不不，你当时就是说了家属吧！我们记得很清楚！

无论如何，不管白布的脸再臭，派对都是要继续下去的。更何况日向翔阳是个天然的自来熟人来疯，很快就和大多数人打成一片，其乐融融的气氛又回来了。接下来的几个小时里，现场变成了一片狂欢的海洋。就连一些已经成年的三年级学长，也一起跟着起哄。

不知是谁点了一箱啤酒，三年级们一边防着低年级小鬼偷喝，一边一杯杯地给牛岛灌酒，起初白布还想阻止，但牛岛太过老实，几乎来者不拒。场面很快就失控了。

牛岛若利，全国三大王牌之一，白鸟泽大名鼎鼎的队长，经常被小孩子错认为食人山怪的刚刚步入成年的高中三年生，有着三杯就倒的酒量。

一开始，没有人发现他的异样。其他三年级喝醉了正在抱头痛哭回忆青春，而被忽略的牛岛呆坐在一边，眯着迷离的眼睛环顾着周围，好像在寻找什么，直到他终于锁定了“目标”。

“翔......翔阳。”

他的声音不大不小，却奇迹般盖过音乐声歌声咀嚼声谈笑声哭泣声传到了每个人的耳朵里。

现场再一次一片死寂。而被点名的乌野10号猛然停止了引吭高歌（顺带一提，日向的歌声其实还不赖），惊恐地看向牛岛。

有人尴尬地笑了几声，好像是准备把这个亲昵的称呼若无其事地揭过去，他几乎成功转移了注意力，如果日向没有马上慌乱地大叫“不是你们想的那样！我和牛岛前辈只是朋友！”的话。

房间另一头的牛岛露出一副被背叛的神情。

喂喂，是谁刚刚还说自己跟日向只是朋友来着！

接着，在所有人难以置信的目光的注视下，牛岛闹脾气般撅起了嘴，缓缓张开了双臂。

“干、干嘛！”日向的脸腾得红了。

“过来，小猫咪。”*

房间里至少有十个人同时倒抽一口冷气。但是大多数人已经凝固在了原地。

“我们不是说好不要在卧室以外的地方那样叫我的吗！”

咯嚓、咯嚓、咯嚓......这是无数根理智之弦断掉的声音。

日向好像反应过来自己酿成了大错。他连忙捂住嘴，乞求地看向牛岛，希望他能做出什么补救和解释，或者至少恢复一点意识。

但他的期望落空了。

只见牛岛歪着头，努力思考了一会儿，随即再次冲日向翔阳张开双臂：

“过来，小甜豆。”

在那场生日派对的剩下时间里，所有人都被迫忍受化身大型抱抱熊牛岛和抱抱熊怀里那只脸变得跟头发一样红的小乌鸦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我超喜欢kitten这个爱称！

**Author's Note:**

> 谁又能想到牛日才是我在小排球里的初恋cp呢


End file.
